galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Crucibles:FAQ
Below are frequently asked questions about our wiki. General information What exactly is this wiki? It's a collaborative effort to create a fictional multiverse with its own unique mythology. It is based off of speculative science from the late 20th and early 21st century. Once their pitch is approved, users can contribute an unlimited amount of articles. Every article is considered part of the same continuity. When can I start adding articles? Whenever you get your pitch approved. To make a pitch, see this page. Although Galactic Crucibles warmly welcomes new prospective writers, we like to keep track and records of what new authors are planning on doing for organizational purposes. I'm new to writing/the sci-fi genre. Do you have any guides? Yes, we have plenty of guides. See this category for the list. What sort of format should I use in my articles? See the wiki's style guide for more information. You may also use other articles as templates. I was gone for a bit, and now my page has been labeled "Archived". What happened? Articles that receive this label follow these criteria: The author has not been active for a month; the article has not been edited for a month; and the article is not part of any story arc. We do this for organizational purposes so that users can more easily find the most up-to-date articles. Also, archived articles are stripped of other categories. My article has been deleted. Can I get it back? Your article may have been deleted due to a housekeeping sweep, which we do from time to time to make sure the most up-to-date articles are most accessible. However, it is possible to get your articles back if you simply ask an admin. Don't worry, the only chance your article will ever get deleted is if you were inactive for at least a month or more or if you create spam. If your article appears in at least one finished story, it is safe from deletion. I own or am a member of another original fiction wiki. Can I important pages from there? You need to ask for admin permission first. While we are open to doing crossovers, it has to be done so in a reasonable way. I found a spelling/grammar mistake on an article. Can I fix it? Please do. We welcome any such edits. What is the target audience of Galactic Crucibles? Galactic Crucibles is targeted towards an older demographic, although the actual content is suitable for ages 13 and up. It tends to have a dark, serious tone with elaborate use of real world scientific terms. Some articles may contain inappropriate content, but these articles will be labeled with a clear warning at the top of the page. Content How hard is the science fiction? In the past, the wiki used to be science fantasy, but we have long since shifted to harder science. We do allow for a few reality breaks such as faster-than-light travel and humanoid aliens. Although we take great care into making sure the science is plausible, some reality breaks are allowed for the sake of writing. Can I use characters and settings created by someone else in my stories? As long as you ask permission to the author of such content, go for it. Simply leave a message in the comments section of said content page. What if my articles conflict with someone else's? As long as you keep your civilization relatively low-scale, this should not be a problem due to how massive the universe is. If there is a conflict, however, see the Assimilation guide for more details. Are there supernatural beings such as deities in Omni 01? There are metaphysical entities in Omni 01, though whether or not they are truly supernatural is deliberately left a mystery. We only allow direct interactions with them if the story is meant to be on an epic scale - one that would affect the entire universe and all creations on the wiki. Before you write about such entities, you must ask permission and collaborate with other users first. Is there a tech cap? There is no solid tech cap on GC. However, there are a few boundaries to consider: Firstly, your creation's level of technology cannot violate willing suspension of disbelief. Their level of development should be plausible, or at the very least believable. Secondly, if your creation could potentially impact those of other users, it needs to be able to fit within the continuity. See the assimilation guide for more information on incorporating your creation. Legal Is fan fiction allowed? Despite our origins with Spore, we are not a fanon wiki, so only original characters and content are allowed. Are there restrictions on what sort of images I can use? You may only use images that either you created or that you are licensed to. For example, the famous Blue Marble picture of Earth can be used here, but an image from Star Trek or Star Wars cannot. As Galactic Crucibles Wiki is not a fan fiction, images such as the latter do not qualify under fair use and will be deleted. Fan depictions of said content are not allowed either. If you are using an image that you did not create, please give credit to the original artist and state the licensing. You are allowed to use games or software to create images so long as it doesn't depict any other content which you are not licensed to. For example, Spore can be used to create creatures and spaceships, and those are allowed here. Alternatives to our wiki If you find Galactic Crucibles unsuitable for your writing style, here are a few other wikis you may want to consider. I want to write hard sci-fi, but I don't want to stay within the continuity. The Multiverses Wiki might be more suited for you. Galactic Crucibles focuses almost exclusively on Omni 01 and its adjacent universes. Multiverses Wiki has a greater scope across many universes. I prefer fantasy to sci-fi. There is Erudite Tales Wiki. It is a fantasy universe set within a single continuity founded on similar principles as those of GC. I prefer writing about historical fiction. Visit Infinite Histories. It is another sister project where one can write about alternate timelines. It is primarily historical fiction though science fiction and fantasy are allowed to a lesser degree. I don't want to make a universe. I just want to write. The Creativity Unleashed Wiki is an excellent wiki where you can upload your own original stories and poems. I want to be able to use fanon characters. See Hellcat Squadran Wiki. It is a mega-crossover of many different fanons with several original characters in its own universe. I want to create my own self-contained universe with its own rules. The Creative Universes Wiki will be most suited for you. In the Creative Universes Wiki, you can decide upon the genre of you universe, whether it be sci-fi or fantasy. Miscellaneous Didn't this wiki used to be called "Omniverse: Galactic Conquest"? We decided to change the title and URL of our wiki, because most of our work has been dedicated to a single universe rather than multiple ones. We saw the name "omniverse" as misleading as it implies a massive scale crossover of different fan fictions, while we instead focus on original work. What's that planet in the background? The green gas giant is called Declisubele while the red moon below is Ilion Are there are any external sites that deal with Galactic Crucibles? Yes, there are. We have a Facebook page as well as a TV Tropes article. What is Myth Galaxy? Myth Galaxy consists of elements from the previous science fantasy version of Omni 01 rehashed to be an in-universe game. It is just a means of preserving relics from the wiki's early history, and any user can add to it. Category:Galactic Crucibles Wiki